A Faith
by Zethsuo Rakku
Summary: From that fated day, I started to questioning what is right and what is wrong. Can I forgive the one who murdered him? To forget what was done. To remember the man who no longer himself. To start a new live.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, chapter's title from Thirty Seconds to Mars's song, Capricorn. **

**Warnings: Heavy OOC, AU, dirty words and blood scenes. Not for children. **

**AN: Sorry for possible grammatical error****s****, I'm really trying to do this version by myself. I wish to improve my English skills. Once again, I'm sorry ****for ****my poor writing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Faith<strong>

A punch landed on the silver haired man's jaw and almost broke it. Fresh blood trailed from his mouth. His head hanging low, hiding his face. There was two person in that dark room. A silver haired male who's body's full of bruises, hands cuffed to the chair and a pink haired female in black suit, clearly the one who beat him.

"Who?" She said. "I said who are you working for, Bastard!"

The man smile. It looked scary because the blood that trailed down his face and his red eye that glinted in the dark.

Once again, that face got punched. "Say it, who are they and I will end all of this."

That mouth began to open, letting some of his blood out. "You … will never know."

"I will find it out. I'll make you to reveal it to me." Her hand was clutching his silver hair and make him look up to his interrogator."I will make you say it. Then, I'll kill you."

The pink haired one then took out a pocket knife from its holder, switched it open and then pointed it toward the man's throat. "Say it."

He snorted, eyed the switch blade like it was nothing more than a baby's toy. "Who are you to order me, huh? Telling you everything I knew just because of that small knife?"

"I'll show you." Her knife nicked his throat. Blood started to flow from the wounded skin on his neck.

"Try me." Said the silver haired man with a smirk on his face that no longer perfect.

The sharp point of her knife began to search another room to cut. "I'll make you say it to me, Hatake Kakashi, and stop that damned group's crime. It's me who will judge all of your sins."

"You're just bluffing, Bitch. I heard you're that famous Konoha Police Chief's student … heh! You're just a weakling. I'll say it once again, I'll never give up to you, I'll never end what I start just because of you. You are nothing." His smirk got bigger now. "After all, It's me who will destroy you."

And true, her knife cut another line in his pale neck, more deeper than before. "You!"

"You're allowed to try, but of course, you'll never get the answer from me, you're just a stupid and weak person, Sakura. I'll get out of this filthy cage." The mismatched eyes glared dagger at her. "Next time we meet … it's me who will held that knife, toying with you and then kill you slowly."

The silver haired man – Kakashi spitted on the knife's holder. Heard her name being spoken by that bastard is enough to made her angry, and with this moreover. Like a reflex, her left hand punched Kakashi's jaw and her right hand was stabbing her knife to her prey's hand. Right in his left hand that still cuffed to the arm's chair, sprouting his blood. He gritted his teeth to stopped his pained scream to came out.

"Listen carefully, you Bastard!" The woman's left hand clutched his jaw and pressed her knife deeper in his hand, made him growled in pain before she took it forcefully. There's more blood flowing out. "You'll never escape from here. I'll destroy all of you. I'll never lose from a lowly animal like you, you heard that?!"

But her treat got unnoticed. Kakashi smirked with difficulty and glared at Sakura's retreating back. "Run, Sakura… run before I begin to hunt and kill you."

And his laugh echoed through the dark room."

"It won't take a long."

* * *

><p>It's end. That interrogation by Haruno Sakura, a special agent for murders, drugs and illegal weapons cases in Konoha is ended for now. Stepping out of the so called 'filthy cage', Sakura went to an office on the corner of the best guarded building in Fire Country.<p>

"How's it going, Sakura?" a superior man in black blazer and scared face asked from his office.

"Stubborn. That bastard really know how to shut his fucking mouth." She said. Her hand toying with her bloody switch blade.

"I see… a tough one, indeed. Go home and rest, I'll handle him tomorrow. We'll see if he still can smile next time. I can't wait to play with him again."

* * *

><p>Sakura got in her apartment that night. Her heart still screaming for her to kill that silver haired bastard. Her hand really can't wait to stab his heart with her knife. She couldn't forgive the bastard who killed her precious one a month ago ... It's still fresh on her mind how he shot Uchiha Sasuke dead right on the head. Who almost became her husband.<p>

Her tears started to flow. Weak. She really is weak. Sakura could only watched how the silver haired man kicks dead Sasuke's head. She could only watched how he drags Sasuke's body with by his foot and brought him right to her face. He smirked at her.

Sakura sat on one of the chairs on her kitchen. Looking at a glass of water in front of her, the sadness come flooding through her heart. That night, she fell asleep with tears that still coming down her face, even if it's only a little.

Unfortunately, she really was not aware of the shadow that followed her. And now, that shadow is right behind her, smirking with bleeding lips. The hand reached for Sakura. Stroking her shoulder smoothly. And finally, gripping her pale neck with gentleness.

Feeling cold hand on her neck, Sakura wakes with her heart beating hard.

"Hello, Honey …" the baritone voice hushed calmly to her ear.

A pair of green eyes widen, while she feels her heart stop beating. She saw strands of silver hairs in the corner of her eye. At that moment, she's aware of who this might be.

Hatake Kakashi. Bastard. Criminal. Murderer.

"Hm?" Why does your face looks like that, Sakura? I said I will break of that filthy cage of yours, isn't I?" Kakashi said with a wide smile on his face. "You're not happy to see me, eh?"

With reflex, Sakura stands quickly, come face to face with him, and backing away from him, staying a little far away, the switchblade gripped by her trembling hand. Fear. 'How so?', she thought.

"Ah, ah, ah, do you think so little of me?" Kakashi sighed and stepped closer to her. "Don't leveled me with idiots that you people keep in that cage, Bitch. I'm far better that that."

Sakura shocked to saw him here. There is no way the prisoner could break from the prison with highest security all over the Land of Fire. But, here he is. A bitter reality. How could a criminal breaks loose from that? The prison got its name not for nothing. And that prison was surrounded by lava, and just one way in and out, by helicopter.

"You afraid, right?"

Sakura gripped her hand. Her eyes shines with malice. Her jaw hardens, holding all kinds of screaming from her mouth. Now, it's just one meter between them.

With braveness or stupidity, Sakura throw all her attacks to Kakashi, try to stab him. But, that man just dance beautifully, dodging everything Sakura throw at him. Her switchblade was out of her hand, now she just have her hands. Kakashi cornered her, no chance to escape.

"Gave up?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head to the side. Now, his hand playing with her drying bloodied switchblade. His lips pulled to a smile.

"Never, damn it!"

No longer thinking, Sakura attacks with both of her fists. Trying to look for a chance to beat the silver-haired man. Trying to look for something to use as weapon, trying to dodge his bladed strike, trying to escaping his reach. Trying to run.

But, reality is never the same as what human wants. Once again, she's trapped. Even she could not escaping this murderer grips. She's out of energy. Her hands were tied to a chair in her kitchen.

"Looks, Bitch." His voice hissed in her ear. "Looks who became prey now."

"Bastard!"

"I'm saying to you, Baby." Kakashi walked around her and sat on a chair in front of Sakura.

"What do you want, hah?!" Sakura really feels like a prey now. There was nobody who could makes her trapped in a situation like this. But, if she thought about it … the silver haired bastard is not really human, just some kind of a lowly animal.

"Baby … Bitch … Baby …" He laughs happily. "I starts to likes calling you that. It's okay, right?"

Sakura growls.

"Back to our topic, I thinks you're not that smart … I said to you that if we meet again, it's me who will hold this knife, playing with you a little, and kill you slowly, of course."

Sakura shivered. He said exactly the same as before. And the murderer playing with Sakura's dirty knife again.

"But, there is something different in you, I don't know if I likes it or not. You never give up easily. I'll give you a present, Baby."

The bastard's breath dances on her neck. "Capricorn."

Sakura didn't understand. Not yet.

"Oh, Baby … do you want to starts playing with me from the beginning or right to the climax?"

* * *

><p>January 18th, 2013<p>

I love Sasuke.

That's what I thought since I met Uchiha Sasuke for the first time. We met when we lives as Konoha Police Academy's student. On that row I saw him. A handsome boy with black hair and dark eyes. Since then, I always want to looks for him, speaks with him and be with him.

And it's became real when he said 'I love you, Sakura' right on her ear in our graduation day. I'm so happy.

Finally, after that, we were put on the same office, East Konoha Police Station. We got many friends there. They are kind and sometimes act likes idiots. Sometimes, Sasuke would brought me to a date when we're not busy. He brought me to a fancy restaurant, with candles and romantic music. He would asked for the best dishes I ever tasted and tell me how much he loves me.

On the other day, he would brought me to a park, we would sat under a green tree and he would wrote on the tree, with heart shape around it. And he would picks a red rose, I don't know where he got that, and he gave it to me and once again tell me romantics words.

He even brought me to his parents, said to them that I was his would-be wife, even if he's not asked me yet. And I would see how his father's tight lips pulled upwards and his mother would smile whole heartedly. And he would kiss my cheek so quickly that I couldn't stop him.

I really am happy.

But, that morning, I saw him. A silver-haired man that sat on the park's bench while reading a small book on his hands. Since then, I always saw him from inside my car. I don't know what makes me interested in him, his face just a blurred memory that flash every now and then. He really looks ordinary, not like Sasuke-kun. And I don't know when exactly, I always looks out for him.

In another morning, I didn't see him. With him usually being there, I felt strange when I didn't see him that time. And I parked my car near that park. I just want to look for him. I want to asked 'Where are you? Why don't you sit there and read your book like usual?', but I can't.

And this morning, someday after his disappearence, I saw him again. I felt happy, like when I saw my soul mate that gone in a long time.

* * *

><p>In the police office, more than ones I heard some hot gossips that familiar with most women. And not just once I got drag by them. All they talks about was men, superstars, modes, and office's issue.<p>

"Sakura!" Yamanaka Ino called me, wide smile plestered on her face.

"Hello, Ino." I walked to her and sat on ones of the chairs there. Looks like they were going to have a hot discussion. Hinata and Tenten there's too.

"Hey, Sakura, how are you and your pretty prince doing?" Tenten started. We've talked much, spoiled some secrets and talked about our own boyfriend, except Hinata, of course. She's too afraid to tell Naruto and Naruto is far too stupid to notice her.

"You know, my life is a roller coaster! There is no time without conflict between us, but in the end we're stills loving each others." Said Ino.

"Pfft! Really, Ino." I giggled. Ino is really popular among us, her love story always full of actions.

"But she is right. Ino is the heart breaker. Love and leave. Always this boys and that men. Unlike Sakura who'll always loyal to Sasuke and no fun whatsoever. " Tenten shakes her head mockingly.

"What do you mean by 'no fun'?" I said accusingly.

"That's good, right?" Said Hinata who always stay silent most of the time.

"Don't you understand, Hinata?" Ino pouted her glossed lips. "Huh!"

"Hinata is right, girls."

"No, no, no, no, no. No conflict, no fun. Maybe you need some 'naughty' touch, Sakura." Ino wriggling her eyebrows teasingly. "Or, you could use another male and see his reaction."

"Ino …."

"Right! Just try it, maybe after that he'd love you more than before. Don't you ever bored, Sakura? Every day, just you, him, and your boring love story."

"Hhhh … just drop it. I want to look for Sasuke-kun now."

* * *

><p>There is nothing lively on that dark night. On the outer side of Konoha, a heavy armored battle car came toward the haunted looking old buildings. A squad of ten people came out of the car, silent as hunters, with guns in their hands, and then they flatten them self with the wall of the buildings.<p>

Uchiha Sasuke raised his hand, a sign to stop their movement for awhile. "Here we go." He said in a low voice, wary of ears and eyes that could be watching for them.

With nods from his squad, they walked forward with cautions. Two of them tried to force open the locked door with a small silented bomb. No problem. And one by one they enter the building, as protocols.

"Be careful." The only female in that squad, Haruno Sakura, was stop by Sasuke who hold her shoulder. Sakura only nod her head after seeing Sasuke's concern eyes.

"There." Whispered on of them, Hyuuga Neji, while pointing his finger at the sleeping punk who guard the entrance. Such a fortune for the infiltrators.

Neji walked silently toward the guardian. With top accuracy, he jab a spot around the enemy's neck to make him unconscious instantly.

Without their notice, a pair of sharp eyes studying their movements. Because they've been in this building, they really did'nt know that their car was blown and destroyed, the smoke and an unrecognizable body is the only one left.

"Captain." Hagane Kotetsu whispered in anticipation.

"I know." Sasuke took heavy breath, readying himself for what's waiting for him behind the door in front of him. "Be ready."

When the door opened and only shown a stair, they sighed. But not for long. Because when they've walked the stair, the death angel was waiting for them.

Welcome to our liar.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>


End file.
